Feliz día de la madre
by ReDiamonds
Summary: Dedicado a todas las madres. Sasuke vuelve a la aldea con Itachi, éste consigue una gran amistad con la Hyuga y al darse cuenta de que su hermano pequeño esta interesado en su nueva amiga idea un plan para así poder juntarles. Su cometido se ve realizado en esta fecha tan señalada. Sasuhina.


_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

_Fic dedicado a todas las madres._

**Feliz día de la madre.**

Una sonrojada mujer se dirigía lentamente hacia los territorios Uchiha mientras sostenía un paquete cuidadosamente envuelto en un papel azul, hoy era un día especial, era el Día de la Madre, estaba recordando una y otra vez cómo había llegado a aquella situación y sin quererlo rememoró todo lo ocurrido en los últimos años.

Han pasado tres 5 de mayo desde que el renegado de la villa volvió, aunque para sorpresa de todos trajo con él a su hermano, que tras la batalla que ambos afrontaron y la realidad a la que el menor tuvo que enfrentarse decidió acatar la que todos creían era la última voluntad de un agonizante Itachi, morir en Konoha, aunque aquello no llegó a ocurrir.

Pasó casi un año antes de que el mayor de los últimos Uchihas se recuperara, pero pagó un alto precio por la vida despidiéndose para siempre de las batallas, del Sharingan y de cualquier rasgo de vida shinobi convirtiéndose así en un civil que tuvo el enorme trabajo de convencer a la persona que más odiaba esta villa a quedarse por él.

Sasuke Uchiha accedió a quedarse en Konoha con la condición de que saliese a la luz pública la verdadera historia de su Clan, convirtiendo a Itachi en un héroe y ganándose la comprensión y el respeto del pueblo hacia ambos hermanos. Durante el primer año el comportamiento del poseedor del Sharingan se mantenía reacio y alejado de cualquier contacto que no fuese su único familiar y en muy pocas ocasiones Naruto Uzumaki, pero cuando la noticia de que comenzaría una nueva vida en la villa se difundió, el rubio organizó una reunión en la mansión Uchiha con la intención de rehabilitarla del todo, por supuesto el que aceptó a que este agrupamiento se realizase fue el mayor de los hermanos ya que creía solemnemente que Sasuke necesitaba estar con alguien más que él mismo y su rubio amigo.

Durante seis meses los territorios antes abandonados estuvieron siendo visitados por los shinobis de la generación del pequeño de los morenos, también algunos senseis, como Kakashi que regularmente se paseaba por allí y a veces se dejaba ver la Hokage admirando el trabajo que sus ninjas habían realizado durante ese tiempo.

Aunque aquella obra fue acabada, los habituales visitantes de la casa no dejaron de aparecer, algunos no tan a menudo y otros no pararon de presentarse en su hogar, tales como Naruto que cada mes obligaba a todos aquellos shinobis que no estuvieran de misión a reunirse en la rehabilitada mansión para cenar juntos y no dejar solos a los Uchihas, esas reuniones se convirtieron en rutinas haciendo así que aunque el enérgico rubio no estuviese presente eran celebradas.

A Itachi le encantaban esas agrupaciones ya que durante aquellos meses pudo ver un gran cambio en su hermano, principalmente que se desplazaba por la villa, ya no estaba encerrado solo en aquel territorio, Naruto le obligaba a moverse y aunque para los demás fue imperceptible, el genio Uchiha pudo darse cuenta de que al fin Sasuke había encontrado una estabilidad, los demonios ya no le consumían por dentro, percibió como su eterno acompañante aceptó su nueva situación e incluso, en algunos momentos, pudo verle disfrutar de aquello. Pero por supuesto estaría eternamente agradecido a esa pequeña mujer que sin darse cuenta había roto la gruesa capa de hielo que rodeaba el corazón de su único familiar, Hinata Hyuga. Ya no sabía las veces que había pillado a Sasuke observarla y era en esos momentos en los que le veía tranquilo y rodeado un aura pacifica, incluso más de una vez había apreciado una pequeña sonrisa cuando veía a la Hyuga cometer algún pequeño fallo en el jardín.

El destino había querido convertir a aquella joven en alguien sumamente delicado y frágil, hace años su corazón no había resistido una batalla en una misión y tras recuperarse de un largo tiempo hospitalizada decidió dejar la vida ninja y su herencia familiar a su hermana convirtiéndose así en una de las senseis de la academia shinobi, por ello era una habitual de las cenas y reuniones que se celebraban en aquella casa y por ese mismo hecho había pasado más tiempo con Itachi forjando así una gran amistad, durante la reparación de la mansión ella le había pedido tímidamente al mayor ocuparse del jardín ya que al parecer amaba las flores.

La peliazulada vivía sola en un pequeño apartamento, esa fue la condición que puso su clan para no ponerla el sello del pájaro enjaulado, abandonar los territorios y las costumbres del clan Hyuga. Odiaba estar sola y por ello pasaba más tiempo en la mansión Uchiha que en su propio piso, además de que tenía un gran trabajo con todas aquellas flores que rodeaban la mansión.

El genio Uchiha entendía perfectamente el interés que el menor había desarrollado por la Hyuga, era terriblemente parecida a su madre, además de que su personalidad encajaba perfectamente con la chica ideal para su hermano, tímida, callada y endemoniadamente atractiva, aunque ella no era consciente de ese poder que su cuerpo tenia.

El mayor de uno de los clanes más poderosos que alguna vez existió se había divertido enormemente de los celos que el pequeño le demostraba cada vez que le vía junto a Hinata, pero siempre negaba el afecto que sentía por la joven y ya harto de la situación ideó un magistral plan para que al fin su hermano rompiese esa máscara que utilizaba con todos, muchas veces le había obligado a ir a buscarla a la salida de la academia con la excusa de ayudarla en cambios con el mobiliario, la Hyuga cocinaba para ellos habitualmente y en abundantes momentos les había dejado solos, siempre en último segundo para que ninguno pudiese hacer otros planes.

El proyecto que Itachi había ideado para acercarles funcionaba, pero muy poco a poco, la mujer no sentía más que una mera amistad hacia el menor de los Uchiha, y utilizando las dotes que hacían considerarle como genio, consiguió que esos sentimientos evolucionasen a algo más, consiguiendo que su nueva gran amiga y futura cuñada mirase a su hermano de una manera más comprometida. Al pasar el tiempo pudo apreciar los sonrojos que aparecían en el hermoso rostro de la muchacha cuando aparecía su hermano y más de una vez había interrumpido intensas miradas entre ambos, confirmándole así que su plan funcionaba a las mil maravillas, pero aún faltaba algo un último empujón para conseguir su cometido y gracias a este día tan señalado lo lograría.

Sasuke Uchiha había sentido una gran admiración hacia su madre y aunque nunca lo demostró Itachi sabía que nunca le perdonaría el haberle arrebatado a la persona que más había querido en su vida, la que era su pilar día a día, la que le demostraba todo su amor y cariño convirtiéndole en el alegre y divertido niño que nunca llegó a ser, su madre. Por esa razón hoy, el poseedor del Sharingan se encontraba más alejado que otros días, porque la estaba recordando.

Durante toda esta semana el antiguo miembro de Akatsuki había estado rebuscando en los antiguos álbumes familiares con Hinata para encontrar la clave de sus maquinaciones, él sabía lo mucho que Sasuke le odiaba por el terrible hecho de robarle el amor que nadie más que su madre le daría, por ello quería regalarle aquello y a ella porque sabía que si la mujer que últimamente había invadido la mente de su acompañante le obsequiaba con lo que siempre fue el punto más débil de su hermano, éste caería ante sus pies.

El menor de los Uchihas estaba entrenando en la parte posterior de la casa. Necesitaba mantener la mente ocupada, no había podido dejar de pensar en su madre, todos los años esa fecha le tocaba muy hondo, le hubiese gustado ir a ver su tumba pero aún no estaba preparado, sabía que en el momento de ver su nombre grabado en la dura piedra recordaría la última vez que la vio y se derrumbaría allí mismo, no había llorado delante de nadie desde aquel fatídico día en el que su vida se convirtió en su infierno y se prometió ser fuerte, pero hoy era el único día en el que se permitía sentir, y echarla de menos.

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse, era ella, su hermano le había dicho que iría hoy y ella siempre entraba por la parte trasera de la mansión, durante los últimos meses había sentido cosas por esa mujer que nunca pensó poder llegar a sentir, esa mujer le había vuelto literalmente loco, no podía sacársela de la cabeza, era superior a él y lo peor eran las noches, su cuerpo era pecaminosamente perfecto, demasiado tentador como para no pensar en esas curvas que caracterizaban a la joven, pero hoy no quería verla, le recordaba demasiado a su madre.

Se dio la vuelta en cuanto oyó su nombre pronunciado por aquella voz tímida y dulce, encarándola la observó, como siempre hacia desde que la vio por primera vez y comprobó lo que desde hace pocos meses le sucedía a esta cuando estaban solos, su rostro se bañaba por un toque rojizo mientras bajaba el rostro y una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, era preciosa.

Al analizarla se pudo dar cuenta del paquete que la Hyuga tenía entre sus manos y de inmediato le invadió la curiosidad, todo lo que esa mujer hacia le interesaba, era desesperante.

Ella se acercó a él sin quitar esa maldita sonrisa con la que soñaba, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le extendió el paquete rectangular, el moreno la miro con intriga en sus ojos y empezó a desenvolver el curiosos objeto.

Y justo cuando terminó de descubrir el regalo y se dio cuenta de lo que tenía entre las manos, se quedó paralizado.

Tres marcos unidos entre sí, de tamaño mediano rodeados por un gran marco de color negro que estaba adornado con el escudo Uchiha, el escudo era de diamantes blancos y rojos, los que siempre pertenecieron a la familia. El cuadro que estaba más a la izquierda enseñaba una foto de su madre con un bebé en las manos, ella sonreía mientras admiraba el rostro de su pequeño y éste la miraba curioso posando sus pequeñas manos en la mandíbula y labios de la mayor. Siguiéndole en el medio otra imagen resaltaba, la cual mostraba a un niño de apenas dos años con lágrimas en los ojos que estaba siendo abrazado cariñosamente por una hermosa mujer que le rodeaba con los brazos mientras besaba su cabello, consolándole. Y el que estaba más a la derecha portaba a una sonriente madre abrazando por detrás a un sonrojado niño de apenas cuatro años, el rostro de la mujer estaba apoyado en el hombro del pequeño que parecía enfadado pero una tímida sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

El moreno se quedó inmóvil ante aquello, no se acordaba de ninguna de las fotos, ni siquiera sabía de su existencia, pero había recordado dos de aquellas situaciones, miró a la chica frente a él exigiéndole con la mirada una explicación, ella se limitó a sonreír y desearle un feliz día de la madre y el volvió su mirada a las fotografías que se presentaban ante él y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonrió, como hacia demasiado tiempo no lo hacía, debajo de las imágenes, en el marco estaba bordado el nombre de Mikoto Uchiha, repaso con su pulgar aquel nombre y levantó su cabeza hacia el cielo, sonriendo, sonriéndole a su madre y mentalmente le deseó un feliz día de la madre a la primera mujer que amó, y lo sintió, esa joven que estaba ante él había cogido su frio corazón envolviéndole en una manta mientras le abrazaba para darle calor.

La miró sin quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro, ya le daba igual que ella le viese, cuidadosamente dejo el marco de fotos en el suelo bajo la encantada mirada de la fémina y acercándose a ella la sujetó cuidadosamente de la cintura acercándola hacia él y la besó, como había querido hacerlo cada noche, cada día que la veía, cada instante que estaba con ella, ante la sorpresa la peliazul tardó en reaccionar, se había sorprendido ante la respuesta de él por el regalo, había creído que se enfadaría pero al ver el gesto de éste, nunca antes había visto una sonrisa más sincera que aquella y la había fascinado de tal manera que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando él se había acercado, y al despertar de esa pequeña ensoñación, correspondió de inmediato posando una de sus manos en el hombro del moreno y la otra en su nuca, sintiendo el suave cabello del portador del Sharingan.

Al separarse para respirar el moreno la abrazó atrayéndola más hacia él posando su frente en el hombro de la chica, y cerrando los ojos, admiró el suave olor a jazmines que la chica desprendía mientras sentía la agradable caricia que le hacía en el pelo, estaba feliz, ahora se daba cuenta de que importante era esa mujer, nunca la dejaría irse de su lado, ya le daba igual mostrarse ante ella, le había mostrado la sonrisa más sincera que sus labios habían perfilado y por ello pronunció un leve gracias que la peliazulada pudo oír muy bien. Sonriendo disfrutó del contacto de aquel hombre que desde hacía unos meses atrás se había sentido totalmente prendada y mentalmente le dio las gracias a Itachi por ayudarle a conseguir aquellas fotos y por supuesto deseando un feliz día a Mikoto Uchiha ya que sin ella nunca podría haber disfrutado de esa sonrisa tan única ni mucho menos de ese beso que le había puesto los pelos de punta y había hecho revivir esas mariposas en su estómago que hacía muchos años que no sentía.

Portando una pequeña cámara, retenía este momento para la eternidad, desde una de las ventanas de la mansión Itachi Uchiha había visto toda la escena, lo había conseguido, su hermano lograría ser feliz y podría librarse de todos esos demonios que aún seguían persiguiéndole. Resurgiría el clan más poderoso de entre todas las villas, la unión entre una Hyuga y un Uchiha sería interesante, muy interesante.

Dejó el cuadro que había comprado esa mañana en la mesita del cuarto de su hermano, el marco portaba a dos mujeres embarazadas, una más que otra, sonriéndose ambas, eran muy parecidas, casi podría jurarse que tenían algún parentesco, las dos con un largo y azulado cabello, el mayor rasgo diferenciador eran sus ojos, unos negros y otros blancos, mujeres que alguna vez fueron grandes amigas, sin saber que en un futuro serían familia.

Feliz Día de la madre – pronunció Itachi a la imagen, durante más de la mitad de su vida no recordaba un día tan especial y tan bien celebrado, ahora ya nada iría mal y todo gracias a ellas, a esas guardianas que sabía que velaban por ellos, sus madres.

* * *

**Nos Leemos**

_RB6114_


End file.
